wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 11 (Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!)/Transcript
Murray: Hi! We're the Wiggles! I'm Murray! Jeff: I'm Jeff! Anthony: I'm Anthony! Greg: I'm Greg! Welcome to Network Wiggles! It's time to start the show! (They hurry off except Captain Feathersword noticed them going without him.) Captain Feathersword: Hey! Oh! Wait for me! Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! (He chases after them.) (Shot transition to the Song:Play Your Guitar With Murray.) Wiggles: (singing.) Play your guitar with Murray Play your guitar with him Play your guitar with Murray (Anthony: (in low voice.) let's all play and sing) Greg: (singing.) He loves to sing while he strums a chord (Murray: (singing in a high voice.) Nya, nya, nya, nya, nya, nya, nya, nya) Greg: (singing.) He loves to play for Captain Feathersword (Captain Feathersword: Whoa ho, play that guitar, Murray, woo hoo) Wiggles: (singing.) Now, Play your guitar with Murray Play your guitar with him Play your guitar with Murray (Anthony: (in low voice.) let's all play and sing) Greg: (singing.) He loves to sing while he strums a chord (Murray: (singing in a high voice.) Nya, nya, nya, nya, nya, nya, nya, nya) Greg: (singing.) He loves to play for Captain Feathersword (Captain Feathersword: Woah ho, now you're really rockin', Murray) Wiggles: (singing.) Play your guitar with Murray Play your guitar with him Play your guitar with Murray (Anthony: (in low voice.) let's all play and sing) Greg: Come on, everybody, get your guitars and play them with the king of guitars, Murray Yeah! Wiggles: (singing.) Play your guitar with Murray Play your guitar with him Play your guitar with Murray (Anthony: (in low voice.) let's all play and sing) Greg: Come on and The Other Wiggles: (singing.) play your guitar with Murray Play your guitar with him Play your guitar with Murray (Greg: (singing.) Let's all play and sing) Captain Feathersword: (singing in a high voice.) Let's all play and sing, Murray: (singing in a low voice.) let's all play and sing Captain Feathersword: (singing in a high voice.) Let's all play, Let's all play let's all play and sing (After the song finishes while Murray & Captain Feathersword uses their finger into our ears cause that was pretty loud. Until shot transition to a cartoon picture of Greg while the News Theme plays in the background then it fades to Greg talking about Dorothy visited a wildlife park to see some Australian animals.) Greg: Hello, and welcome to Network Wiggles News. Today it was all action, action, action as Dorothy the Dinosaur visited a wildlife park, one that's full of Australian animals. Let's cross now to Dorothy. Dorothy? Are you there? (Shot transition to Dorothy holding a microphone to interview about the wildlife park with some Australian animals.) Dorothy: (holding a news microphone.) Thank you, Greg, and hello, everybody. (giggles.) We've come to see some Australian animals, like kangaroos and wallabies. You know, I've never been sure of the differences between kangaroos and wallabies. Girl #1: Wallabies are, like... Girl #2: Smaller. Girl #1: They're smaller. Girl #2: Smaller than kangaroos. Girl #1: And they don't bounce all the same. And... their tails are longer. Dorothy: I know emus are different to ostriches, but I'm not quite sure how. Boy # 1: Because one's taller and one's... Girl # 3: Shorter. Dorothy: What about wombats? Girl # 4: Um, they have... Girl # 2: They dig in... Girl # 4: Yeah, they have long claws and they dig in... Girl #2: Dig in the ground. Make a... Girl #1: Make a hole for your home. And to have babies. Girl # 4: So they can have homes. They dig a hole so they can have a... They live in a hole. Dorothy: So this is a baby wombat? Girl #1: Yeah, I picked a baby one up before. Girl # 2: Baby ones are quite easy to... Girl # 4: But they stick claws right into your skin. And it really hurts. Dorothy: (giggles.) I've had a lovely day today. But now it's back to you, Greg. (Shot transition to Greg asked the kangaroo toy to get here in the studio.) Greg: Excellent report, Dorothy. And now... (Kangaroo says, "A-a-a!".) Greg: Hey. How did you get there? What's that? (Kangaroo says, "A-a-a!".) Greg: It's time for the weather with Captain Feathersword? Of course. Captain. Captain Feathersword: (holding his weathersword.) Ho-ho! Thank you, my furry friend. And thank you, Mr Kangaroo. Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Ahoy there, me hearties. Well, my friends at the weather bureau and my magic weathersword agree, there's gonna be some wild and woolly weather today. Wild and woolly weather? What does that mean? (Song:Weather, Weather, Weather then a wild and woolly weather with some sheep sounds falling through the sky & landed down to the ground.) All: (singing.) Weather, weather, weather Weather, weather, weather Captain Feathersword: Wha-hoo! Wha-ho! Wha-hoo! Ooh, sheeps and lion! Back to you, Greg. (He fell down after a toy hit his head.) Greg: Oh, thank you, Captain Feathersword. (He is holding a can of sheep sounds when it's turned the other way it makes the sound like this "A-a-a!".) What's that? Oh, yes, of course. (He turned the other way it makes the sound like this "A-a-a!".) Time for the sports report. Let's see what's happening in a game of chasings. (Shot transition to the Wiggly Friends are playing a game of chasing tag.) Henry: Who are we chasing now? I can't quite tell. Dorothy: Wags, come on. You gotta get up. (Wags barks) Dorothy: Who's it? Am I it? Captain Feathersword: Come on, Wags. (Wags barks) Dorothy: Wags, you are. Henry: Chasing the Captain! Dorothy: (giggles.) Watch out, Captain! Yay! Henry: Chase me! Chase me now! (Wags barks) Henry: You can't catch me! I'm too fast! (Wags barks) Henry: Whoa! (Shot transition to Greg is playing a game of chasing tag.) Greg: Oh, what a great game. Looks like a lot of fun. I wish I could play that too. But anyway... (Henry, Wags & Dorothy are tagging Greg because he is it then a laughing sound effect.) Well, I guess I'm in. Well, that's the way it is here at Network Wiggles News. I'm Greg Wiggle. Until next time, keep wiggling. (Shot transition to a cartoon picture of Murray while the Music With Murray then it translates to Murray playing the guitar, Anthony playing the tin whistle, and two kids Aiden and Christopher playing the drum.) Anthony, Jeff & Greg: (singing.) Mu-mu-music with Murray Greg: (singing.) Yes, everyone (More Coming Soon) (Shot transition to Captain Feathersword walking sideways while the Wiggly Sports Theme plays in the background. But then, shot transition to cartoon picture of the Wiggles in it when Joseph Field & Dominic Field are making their announcement to solve the problem about Jeff was not very good at fishing.) Joseph Field: And now, a Wiggly Community Service Announcement. Girl: Are you out fishing? Not having any luck? The fish just aren't biting? Maybe you should use a hook! (a hook appears on the fishing rod.) This has been a Wiggle tip, brought to you by Network Wiggles. (Shot transition to the song: Move Like an Emu a scene where the Wiggles Dancers are in their emu outfits.) Wiggles: (singing.) Move like an emu, move. Move like an emu, move. Greg: (singing.) Put your hand up in the air just like an emu. Make a beak to peck everywhere. Peck everywhere that's what we do When we Wiggles: (singing.) move like an emu, move. Move like an emu, move. Greg: (singing.) Stretch out your long legs. Scratch with your feet. Fluff out your feathers. Beak goes up, beak goes down, Beak goes pecking all around. Shake your wings and run around. Uh-huh-huh! Wiggles: (singing.) Move like an emu, move. Move like an emu, move. Greg: (singing.) Put your hand up in the air just like an emu. Make a beak to peck everywhere. Peck everywhere that's what we do... When we... Wiggles" (singing.) Move like an emu, move. Move like an emu, move. Greg: (singing.) I say move, I say move. I say move, I say move. (Shot transition to Anthony, Jeff & Greg are waving goodbye to the screen. Except, Murray waving to the audience. Then, it translates to Dorothy having a great time during the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! instrumental track is playing in the background.) Dorothy: That's all we've got for you today here at Network Wiggles. But until next time, 'bye. (Closing camera transition to the endboard of a purple background.) Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:2002